Right By The Coffee Cart
by Jez0209
Summary: I think the title says it all, but anyway, another version of the Brennan/Booth meeting at the reflecting pool. Hope you like it!
1. Chapter 1

_**This is my second fic, hope you like it. My version of how their first encounter could be but I know it won't.**__** I was planning on to uploading it before the season 6 premiere, but I didn't have internet like for a week.**_

_**English is not my first language so please don't be mean, I'll appreciate feedback. **_

_**I don't own**__** Bones at all, so sad but then again what can I do.**_

**Right By The ****Coffee Cart **

Right by the coffee cart… that was the place where they were supposed to be meeting today. They had agreed to do so one year ago at the airport and that was the reason why Temperance Brennan was sitting on a bench in front of the reflecting pool. She was waiting for him, waiting for Seeley Booth.

When she arrived there, her first thought was that maybe she was early for their appointment; after all, she hadn't even stopped by her house. But as the time went by, she realized that that wasn't the case. One hour, two hours, three hours and he never came; _"it's enough"_ she decided, not because she was tired of waiting but because it was way too painful.

She took a cab, and on the way home she started to think about the million of existent possibilities that could explain Booth's absence. But the more she did it the more she panicked because the ones that seemed more likely to be were the worst. Was he ok? What if he was hurt?; she couldn't take that ideas out of her mind, for she knew that Booth would never break a promise unless that there was a powerful reason behind, like… an accident.

A feeling of loneliness and despair filled her whole being when she arrived home. To be honest, she had imagined many scenarios of how their first encounter after that much time would be, and arriving home alone wasn't one. She had pictured that by that time, Booth would be by her side and they would be eating Thai and drinking tequila while catching up with their lives. Of course that they had written many letters to each other and sometimes even spoke on the phone, but it wasn't the same, because he wasn't really there, and every time she heard his voice, she felt an incredible need to hug him, to feel his warmth, breathe his scent.

She never thought that she would ever feel like that, that she would miss him so much; and she didn't understand why but, during all those months all she could think of was him. She had longed for to see him so much that she even considered going to Afghanistan and look for him, something that she found pretty irrational.

To stay awake wasn't an option; it was too much for her right then, so she went to bed early. She tried to sleep, but that turned out to be an almost impossible task, because she was still too worried. She tossed and turned, but nothing, she couldn't get to sleep. By 3 am, she was getting very frustrated, she couldn't believe that she couldn't do the only thing she wanted at that moment, and that was to sleep. Was she asking too much? she didn't think so, falling into a sweet slumber so she could forget everything and everyone for at least a couple of hours wasn't too much, because, as long as she was awake, she would think about Booth and about why he didn't show up. This was going to be a long, long night.

**So this is the first chapter of this fic, I think it's going to be 3 chapter long. Please read and revie****w, let me know what do you think about it and if you would like me to change something.**

_**To my parents and my big sist, I love so much**__**, and to my beloved pet that is no longer with us.**_

_**Bere, Natty, Kari and Memo, I love you guys, thank you for being my friends.**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Chapter II up!**__** Enjoy it!**_

The morning after, Brennan woke up with a great headache, and feeling a bit dizzy because of the lack of sleep. She didn't know at what time on the night she had fallen asleep, but she was thankful that it had happened; otherwise she would have gone crazy for all the thinking.

She got up from bed and stretched her arms to shake the weariness off. She took a shower and had breakfast and then, she decided that whether she like it or not, it was time for her to visit her friends at the Jeffersonian, she was indebted to them, because they had all gone to say goodbye to her at the airport. Besides, she was secretly hoping to find Booth there.

Memories of the time when she worked with Booth filled her mind up as soon as she stepped on the Jeffersonian. Everything was exactly the way she remembered; every single corner of that place looked the same.

"Sweetie!" she heard a familiar voice calling, and she turned around, only to find Angela walking full speed towards her.

-Bren! What are you doing here? -she said happily while giving her a tight hug -You're not supposed to come back to work yet, you still have one week left.

-I know, I just thought that it would be nice to come by and say hello.

-Of course it's nice, It's more that nice. I missed you so much.

-I missed you too Ange.

-So, how was Indonesia? -Angela asked, but she soon realized that something wasn't right with her friend because she seemed to be absent-minded -Is everything ok Bren?

Brennan sighed and stared at Angela for a few seconds.

-Let's go to my office -she said finally.

They head for Brennan's office, Angela feeling quite confused.

-What's all the mystery about Bren? -she said as soon as they were in the office and Brennan had shut the door.

-He didn't come -Brennan said simply.

-I'm sorry sweetie, but you've lost me there. Who and to what?

-Booth

-Booth?

-Yes

-I still don't understand.

Brennan went to her couch and sat followed by Angela who sat as well.

-Remember that day at the airport when I was about to leave to Indonesia with Miss Wick and Booth showed up suddenly to say goodbye?

-Of course I remember, how could I forget that day?

-Well, the thing is that we made a promise; we promised that a year from that day we would meet at the reflecting pool right by the coffee cart.

-Awwww! That's so romantic.

-I don't see why -Brennan told her with a serious expression.

-Forget it sweetie, go on.

Brennan took a deep breath.

-That day was today Ange and he didn't show up… and I'm worried, Booth would never break a promise unless something was wrong.

-I see where you are going sweetie, and let me tell you something, Booth is fine. Maybe his plane got delayed; nothing to worry about.

-I can't help it.

-I know Bren, it's natural, but not helpful. Trust me, Booth is alright.

Brennan analyzed Angela's words for a moment, and then said:

-Maybe you are right.

-Of course I'm right. Come on sweetie, let's go to the platform, so you can say hi to the others.

-Ok -Brennan reluctantly agreed.

They got to the platform that seemed to be empty. Brennan felt relief, the truth was that she really didn't feel like answering anyone's question less to have a conversation; but when they went upstairs she realized that Cam was in there but she didn't seem to notice Brennan's presence.

-Hi -Brennan said with a quiet voice, as if she didn't wanted to be heard, but Cam did hear her and turned her head.

-Doctor Brennan! -Cam said cheerfully walking up to where she was standing and hugging her -It's so nice to see you.

-Nice to see you too Cam -. Brennan took a look around, it seemed that nobody else was there -Where are the others?

-They haven't arrived yet.

-They are late.

-No, we are early.

With a quick look at her watch, Brennan confirmed that Cam was right; they were early.

-So, how was Indonesia?

-I don't understand what is so fascinating about that -Brennan answered.

-Well Doctor Brennan, when someone travels abroad it's always fascinating, especially when the country is so different from ours.

-I still don't get it, but a guess that…

-Bren is all worried because she hasn't seen Booth -Angela interrupted.

-Angela! I'm not that worried! -Brennan protested.

-Don't worry sweetie, you know we can trust Cam.

-Well… I'm sure that you will see him very soon Doctor Brennan.

-I…

-It's not that simple Cam -Angela continued -the thing is that they had agreed to meet yesterday and Booth didn't go.

Brennan was about to protest again but she contained herself, because she knew that was useless, besides, Angela was just trying to help her.

-Ow! That changes things -Cam said -But I don't think that there is something to worry about, I'm sure that Booth must have had some kind of problem, maybe his plane got delayed.

When Cam noticed that Brennan still had a concerned look, she added:

-He is fine Doctor Brennan.

-You don't know that. You don't even know if his plane indeed got delayed.

-Sweetie, if something bad had happened to Booth, we would know already.

-I don't want to talk about it anymore- Brennan said trying to put an end to the conversation -I better go, I'm still exhausted because of the long flight and I want to get some sleep before I come back a little later to see the others.

-Ok sweetie, we understand. Go home and try to get some rest, I'll see you later -Angela told her and gave her a hug and a goodbye kiss.

-Bye Doctor Brennan, it was a pleasure to see you.

-Thanks Cam -Brennan said, and this time she was the one who gave her a hug -I'll see you girls later.

Brennan turned around and walked towards the stairs; she started to go down, but stopped abruptly half way. Nothing could have prepared her for what she was seeing: a man dressed like a soldier was walking straight to the platform, he had a serious face and definitely wasn't Booth. Everything started to happen in slow motion for Brennan and she felt the world crashing down in front of her. Her worst nightmare seemed to be coming true and she felt the overwhelming necessity to burst into tears.

**So, how was it?**** Please let me know what you think. This is the second chapter of four.**

**By the way, this goes to all Bones fans.**


	3. Chapter 3

**So, what happened to Booth? **

**It´s time to know, so here is the answer.**

**Enjoy!**

Angela´s and Cam´s reactions weren´t any different from Brenna´s; Angela was horrified and speechless and the only thing she was able to do was to cover her mouth with one of her hands, and Cam just managed to mumble a weak _"Oh my God"_ the very moment she saw the soldier coming in to the Lab. Both women were tearing up.

The young soldier was getting closer and closer to Brennan, and she felt as if she was running out of air a little bit more every time he took a step. She couldn't distinguish clearly his features because her vision was blurry for the tears that had been threatening to shed, she blinked and a few of them fell freely down her cheeks but she wiped them away. Brennan wanted to run so she didn't have to hear anything that the soldier had to say, but her legs didn't respond and before she knew the soldier was right in front of her.

- Where can I find Doctor Temperance Brennan? -The young men asked.

- It's… it's me -Brennan answered with broken voice.

- Oh! Nice to meet you, I'm Corporal Denny Gutierrez; I served with Sergeant Major Seeley Booth in Afghanistan.

-Why don't you tell me once and for all why are you here?

Denny's kind expression changed suddenly to a serious one and Brennan felt her heart shattering into pieces.

- My bad ma'am, I'm sorry -Denny said and took a deep breath -As I said before, I served with the Sergeant Major in Afghanistan, he was in charge of the Special Forces group –he sighed -Always good to all of us you know, a great man the Sergeant

"_Was"_ Brennan could help to notice, and for a moment her mind went blank.

- … and he asked me to come and find you, because he wanted you to know something very important –Denny notice that Brennan seemed distracted -Doctor Brennan? Are you alright? -Denny asked, bringing Brennan out of her stupor.

- I beg your pardon? –she said, almost whispering.

- Are you ok? -he asked again.

-Yes, I'm just… I'm sorry, I wasn´t paying attention.

- Don't worry, I was just saying that I'm here because the Sergeant Major asked me to, he wanted you to know something really important. I'm really sorry that he couldn't make it.

Brennan ignored those last words.

- What is it?

- What?

-The thing he wanted me to know -Brennan said, trembling.

- Oh! He… I´m so sorry… he told me that… agh! This is too difficult.

- Just tell me already! –Brennan yelled.

- He wanted me to tell you that he is waiting for you at that place you agreed! –Denny quickly said a bit frightened.

- What! -Cam and Angela exclaimed in unison.

- I don't understand -said a dumbfounded and confused Brennan.

-The Sergeant mentioned a reflecting pool and a cart of some kind.

-A coffee cart.

-Exactly!

- So Booth is alive? -Angela asked.

Denny gave her a confused look.

- Of course he is alive ma'am, I just saw him this morning.

Cam and Angela were in a complete shock, they couldn´t believe that Booth had been so reckless; And Brennan wasn't doing any better, it was clear that she had mix emotions.

- Bren? -Angela called.

- I think I… I better go, I don't want to make him wait any longer- Brennan said and just like that, she went down the few steps she was missing and left the room as fast as she could.

- Wow! That's what I call love; did you see that? It's obvious that she can't wait to see the Sergeant.

- Like you don't have idea -Angela said

- You know what, I'm really proud that the Sergeant Major had chosen me to do this, because that means that I´m friends with him.

- You really are proud, aren't you? And clueless too -Cam told him.

- About what?

- Never mind.

- This place is awesome, the Sergeant Major was always talking about this place, it must be an out of this world experience to work here, isn't it? -Denny gave up on getting an answer when he noticed that Cam and Angela were shooting dead glares at him -I think I better go too, I… it was… a pleasure- Denny said, and left.

- I'm gonna kill Booth -Cam said.

- I'll help you drag the body –Angela assured her.

And on her way to the reflecting pool, Brennan only had one thing in mind: Booth was so dead.

**So what do you think? Did you like it?**

**To all my readers with love!**


	4. Chapter 4

_**I'm**__** so sorry for the delay, but I've been kinda busy with some stuff from College.**_

_**I want to thank everyone who read this fic, to everyone who added it to their favorites, to everyone who added me as one of their favorite authors, to the ones that added this fic to story alert or author alert or any kind of alert.**_

_**Special thanks to **__**SouthunLady**__**, **__**bblover228**__**, **__**jsiebert**__**, **__**horseninja**__** and **__**iluvelephants123**__**, who took the trouble to review my fic. **_

_**And well, better late that never, right? Final chapter, as always, I hope you like it.**_

Booth was standing right by the coffee cart, looking at nowhere, hands on his pockets. He was still wearing his army uniform because he had gotten there directly from the airport. He had been waiting for Brennan for a couple of minutes now and he was getting very impatient because he wanted to see her so bad; he put the blame on the damn flight for not being able to be there before; to be exact, yesterday.

Booth was immerse on his thoughts, but not so much for not to feel that someone was getting closer. His heart started to beat really fast and he turned around; he couldn't help but smile when he saw exactly who he wanted walking towards him; she looked impossibly beautiful, her brown hair shinning with the light of the morning sun.

- Hey Bone… -Booth couldn't get to finish his sentence because before he could react, Brennan had slapped him hard across the face.

-What was that for? –he told her quite surprised rubbing his cheek- What… -Booth trailed off, because he realized that Brennan had turned around; she was with his back to him and he could tell that she was tense; he didn't understand what was happening so he stepped closer to find out what was wrong- Bones -he said softly and tried to grab her arm, but she pulled away.

-You jerk! -she spat him furiously; Booth knew then that something was definitely wrong.

-Bones -he tried again- What's wrong? –he said grabbing her arm, this time she didn't pull away, and he got to see that she was holding back tears. Booth felt his heart clenching at that image and he did the only thing he could think of: he pulled her into an embrace, and she started to cry, both of her hands covering her face.

-Hey! -he said in the sweetest voice tone rubbing her back in an attempt to soothe her- Shhh, It's okay... Aren't you gonna tell me what's wrong?

-I though that you were dead -she said sobbing after a short pause.

- Why did you think that? My plane got delayed and my cell phone died, that's why I couldn't call you, but that's all.

Brennan pulled apart from his embrace; Booth's arms still encircled on her back, she looked up to give Booth an obvious look.

- What? -Booth said really clueless- I don't… -all of the sudden, like if he had had a divine revelation he understood everything- Oh! Denny.

Brennan didn't say anything, but her eyes told him that that was correct.

-I… I'm sorry, I… I don't know what to say, I never thought that it would turn out like this. It seemed like a good idea back then, but I supposed that… it wasn't. I don't know what I was thinking.

- Not much I guess.

- Bones.

Brennan let herself fall freely into Booth's arms again, this time she placed her arms around his waist and in response he tighten his embrace.

- Forgive me Bones, the least I wanted to do was to make you cry, that I can't stand.

- Don't worry Booth -she said, her voice a bit muffled by his jacket- But you'll have to make it up to me.

- And how can I do it?

- I don't know yet, I have to think carefully, because it has to be something very painful.

- Uh! I can't wait to see -he said jokingly and Brennan chuckled. They remained in silent on each other arms for a while; Booth was the one who broke the silence.

- This is not how I have imagined this.

- Then how you have imagined it?

- It was more… romantic, I mean this part I have imagined, but you slapping me, that was completely unexpected.

- I had a very good reason.

- I know, and I'm sorry.

- Stop apologizing Booth, It doesn't matter anymore now that you are here.

- Thank you Bones, you saying that… It means so much to me.

- By the way, what's up with you and Angela, and all that "this is romantic" thing.

- What you mean? What did Angela say?

- She said that you and I meeting here was very romantic.

- I agree with her.

- Why? -Brennan asked curious, pulling apart slightly, just enough to look Booth in the eyes.

- It's not just the place Bones, it's always gonna be romantic when you are meeting with the person you love –he answered, looking her in the eyes as well.

Brennan did not dare to say anything; she just stared at Booth's face intently, trying to read his expression, not sure if she had heard well.

- What would have been more romantic than this? -she ventured to ask and Booth smiled.

- If you had kissed me instead of hit me.

- Forget it, that couldn't possibly have happened -she said, burying her face on Booth's neck- And it's not going to happen now, because I'm still very mad at you.

Booth chuckled slightly.

- Your new hair do, I like it, it really suits you.

-It's not happening Booth.

Booth's smile grew wider; he smelled Brennan's hair and hugged her even tighter, if that was even possible. They stood there in their embrace for the longest time, Booth knowing that he had lied to her when he told her that that moment could have been more romantic, because to him there was nothing more romantic than having her in his arms, especially now that he had a clear idea of what the future was holding for them, a new story, a story that they started to write right by the coffee cart.

**FIN**

**Let****'s imagine for a moment that this is an actual scene of Bones, Which song would you use as a background?, I have a few (Delicate by Damien Rice, Sparks by Coldplay, Like a Star by Corinne Bailey Rae, Nightingale by Norah Jones) but I don't quite like them. **

**And****…**

**Here is the thing, I'm working on two fics, but I would like to know which one would you like to read first; one is the sequel of "The End Of My Beginning" and the other is a Brennan/Booth/Hannah with lots of drama. Let me know what you think.**

_**Spelling mistakes, problems with the tenses, if you notice any, please tell me.**_


End file.
